Embrace
by silentlight
Summary: [rukiaxbyakuya]An impossible possibility: What if the two got married?
1. Embrace

Fanfiction

Series: Bleach

Title: Embrace

The whole ceremony went by too fast, in Rukia's opinion. The ladies-in-waiting – not from the 13 Gotei Squads, but from some distant cousins down in the Kuchiki family tree – descended upon her before the sun rose in order to 'make her presentable'.

After an eternity of hair-pulling and cheek-pinching, she was finally ushered into the ceremony where everything happened at the same time. The presence of Byakuya-nii-sama was strangely comforting. He did not say much or do much, but merely remained beside her, a solid dependable stone amongst the rushing waters.

At the end of the ceremony, Rukia was led away from Byakuya-nii-sama, and she panicked for a moment, but the ladies-in-waiting only led her to an empty, though strangely lavish room, sat her down, removed all the makeup they had painstakingly applied on her face only hours before, dressed her in a pale white night robe and left her alone in the room.

Rukia sat absolutely still, savouring the peace and quiet after all the turmoil before. The images of the ceremony flashed past her mind's eye, and the gravity of what just happened hit her with the force of a rock.

She was married to Byakuya-nii-sama.

She was _married _to her Nii-sama.

Wait a minute.

"I'm married!" Rukia looked down at herself, and then scrambled to the ceremonial mirror in the room, and peered at her reflection. Upon close inspection, she did not look all that different. A bit pale, her eyes a tad too dilated, most probably from shock, but she was still Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia, adopted of the Kuchiki Family, One of the Four Noble Houses of Soul Society.

No. Not adopted. Married. Married _into_ the Kuchiki Family.

SHE was _married_ to THE Cold and Unfeeling Kuchiki-taichou of the Sixth Squad.

She buried her face in her hands in dismay. What had she done? True, Kaien-dono was long dead, and her infatuation was only an infatuation, but what had she gotten herself into? Rukia eyed the two-person futon at one side of the room warily. She was going to sleep with Byakuya-nii-sama, the most renowned Ice Man in all of Seireitei.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Rukia estimated it to be around midnight when Byakuya-nii-sama entered the room. He looked as unruffled as he had been during the ceremony, but Rukia thought she detected a slight stoop in his shoulders.

'He must be tired,' thought Rukia. What should she do? Offer him the bed? Offer him a massage? Offer to get out of the room and let him have his rest?

The third sounded very appealing to Rukia, for some reason.

"You can leave if you want." He seemed to have read her thoughts. Ignoring her, Byakuya shrugged out of his ceremonial robes and threw them into a corner, before sitting down on the futon and began to remove his kenseikan.

"Byakuya-nii-sama –" began Rukia.

"'Nii' is redundant."

Rukia blinked and tried again.

"Byakuya-sama –" This time Rukia paused, not sure if what she was going to say would offend him.

"What is it?"

"Can I help you, that is, with the kenseikan?" the last came out as a whisper.

A silence descended on the room, and Rukia waited breathlessly for his answer.

"That's unnecessary."

"Hai." Rukia mentally berated herself. What was she thinking? He was The Sixth Squad 'Ice Man' Captain, head of the Kuchiki House. Why would someone like him need someone like her to help? How stupid can she get?

"Maybe next time."

Rukia blinked. Had she heard wrongly? Did Nii-sama just said 'maybe next time'?

"What are you doing?" he asked when he was done, staring pointedly at her from his seat near the futon. Rukia blushed. This was the part she knew absolutely nothing about. What should she do now? Go to him? Offer herself? Wait for him?

"Come here." That was phrased as an order, and Rukia scurried to obey. She sat down gingerly beside him, her body tensed. Would he do what Matsumoto-san had said about men? Would he –

She blushed a deeper crimson at that thought.

"Nothing will happen unless you wish it, Rukia. Sleep."

Rukia blinked, as Byakuya proceeded to lie down on his side of the futon, pulled the covers over himself, and closed his eyes.

Rukia started at him for a while, before doing likewise. Yet, sleep was long in the coming for her. She had been, well, not looking forward to this day, but expecting _something_ at least. This was – nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Timidly, she tugged as lightly as she could on his sleeve, not wanting to wake him if he was already asleep.

"What is it?" Strangely, he sounded wide awake.

Rukia cleared her throat self-consciously, feeling her cheeks warm at the mere thought of it.

"Ano… Nii-sama…"

"'Nii' is redundant."

"Hai. Ano… Byakuya-sama… can you, that is… urm, well, like… just… you know… that is…" she trailed off, and cringed. He was sure to be angry at her for not getting to the point.

"What is it?" His voice was unexpectedly gentle, and when Rukia peeked up at him, he was smiling crookedly. A lop-sided kind of smile that trembled, as if he did not want to smile but could not help it.

That made Rukia feel a little more brave. "That is, ano, you know, I had always imagine that my sister –"

_That's a relative safe comparision_, Rukia congratulated herself mentally.

"– that at night, she would hug me as we slept and –"

She was completely caught off guard when warm arms encircled her, pulling her to his chest. "Sleep, Rukia," came his voice from above her head, and she felt him cover their bodies with the blanket.

She felt a smile curve her lips, as her eyes closed. "Arigatou, Byakuya-sama."


	2. Doubt

Fanfiction

Series: Bleach

**Story Title: The Kuchiki Marriage**

**Chapter Number: 02**

Author's Notes:

Thanks to everyone who made the effort to reply. I've decided to continue this story, though there is no guarantee as to the speed or the continuity or quality of the upcoming chapters.

As usual, neither the characters nor the plot of the original manga or anime belong to me. This story, however, does.

**Chapter Title: Doubt**

The next few days passed uneventfully. Ukitake-taichou had offered her a few days of leave, but she had declined. In truth, she had not wanted to be alone in the Kuchiki House, for Byakuya-nii-sama – when would she start thinking of him as Byakuya-sama instead of Byakuya-sama – had returned to the Sixth Division Office immediately. He had not cited the reason, but she did not want nor need to ask. The paperwork involved in a division tended to pile up in mountains when one was not constantly working at it. As it was, due to Ukitake-taichou's lingering illness, she was in charge of the Thirteen Division's work, with Kiyone-san and Sentarou-kun lending a helping hand.

She saw, but did not understand the many pitying glances that were thrown her way. Each day, as she walked the long distance from the Kuchiki House to the Thirteen Division Office, many of the shinigamis would look at her with sympathy, especially when they thought she was not looking their way. She had overheard one such conversation held supposedly out of her hearing.

"Did you know, after their marriage, Kuchiki-taichou and Kuchiki-fukutaichou didn't have their honeymoon?"

"I know. They say that Kuchiki-fukutaichou probably wasn't good enough for him." The other voice snickered.

The woman sighed. "Yeah. After all, Kuchiki-taichou was one of the most eligible bachelor in Seireitei, before he married his own sister." The woman sighed. "And now all our fantasies are all crushed."

"We should have expected it from the start. After all, the rumors 150 years ago were true right? That Kuchiki-fukutaichou was adopted because she looked like the replica of Byakuya-taichou's late wife, Hisana."

The two had moved away out of her hearing, but Rukia had heard enough. "…Hisana?" She had known, of course, about Byakuya-nii-sama's late wife, but the possibility that Byakuya-sama had married her because she looked like his dead wife…

For some reason, that made an ache grow in her heart.

That night, as she ate a silent dinner in the enormous dining hall with all the servants attending surrounding her, she kept a tight control on her emotions. Only when she was in the relative safety of the room she shared with Byakuya-Nii-sama, and before Byakuya-Nii-sama had returned from the Sixth Division office, did she allow herself to relax and replay the words in her mind.

"…she looked like the replica of Byakuya-taichou's late wife, Hisana…" Rukia frowned, trying to recall the first and only time she had seen Byakuya-Nii-sama's late wife's photo on the altar, hours after she had been officially adopted into the Kuchiki clan. He had introduced her to the altar coldly, emotionlessly, and Rukia, after being bombarded with all the rules and regulations and festivals and procedures, had not really analyzed that simple photo, nor committed it to memory.

_Do I really look like her?_ Rukia wondered. If Byakuya-Nii-sama had loved her wife as much as the information from the rumour mills declared, why would he adopt a look-a-like as his sister?

_Unless he had intended from the start to marry her._

Could it be? Rukia shook her head forcefully. Her impression of Byakuya-Nii-sama, after 150 years of living in the Kuchiki Mansion, said that he was not. But the seed of doubt had fallen into a fertile patch of imagination, and try as she might, she could not stop herself from thinking about the possible reasons behind Bykuya-Nii-sama's decision to adopt her, and now, marry her.

Her worry and doubt gnawed at her that night. As she lay perfectly still beside the object of her worry, she wondered if he was concerned about the rumors as well. He would certainly take steps to stop them, wouldn't he? But that might be interpreted as being trying to hide something. Would he think that and choose deliberately not to take any actions? Or would he be discreet about it, issuing certain warnings to curb the rumors at its source?

The third seemed unlikely. That was not Byakuya-sama's style.

Sighing, she turned over to face the wall, and tried, without much success, to rest.

The next morning, Rukia picked at the sumptuous breakfast before her, staring blankly into space. The doubts had intensified now, and the churning in her stomach told her in no uncertain terms that if she were to swallow any food, it would be returned to the outside world almost immediately.

"Gouchisousama," she murmured, setting down the fork, her food still untouched. As she left for the Thirteenth Squad, Rukia did not notice the concerned glance from the Sixth Squad Captain.


	3. Conflict I

Fanfiction

Series: Bleach

**Story Title: The Kuchiki Marriage**

**Chapter Number: 03**

Author's Notes:

A great big THANKS to all the people who have decided, for one reason or another, to review this story. It was very encouraging and actually motivated me to write this chapter even during this super busy period of my life. Trust me, University Life is not relaxing at all.

As usual, Bleach and its characters do not belong to me. Only this plot does.

edited Changes have been made so that the chapter titles are consistent.

**Chapter Title: Conflict I**

That day was sunny, as it was wont to be in days of peace. The Aizen turmoil had long passed, and peace and tranquility had returned to both Soul Society and the material world. Reports long overdue were piled in a thick stack on her desk, and the current report she was working on, something about her fight with the initial attack from Huenco Mundo, lay forgotten in front of Rukia. Her eyes stared out the window as her mind went over the rumors again and again, trying to wring some consistency between them and what she knew of Byakuya –sama.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou?" called Kiyone, shaking the smaller girl with a gentle hand. "Ano, Kuchiki-fukutaichou?" Kiyone pouted. Setting down the stack of papers in her hand, she leaned in close to Rukia and cupped her hands about her mouth.

"Rukia!!"

"Kyaaaaa!!" screamed Rukia, jumping into the air, the papers scattering to the winds. "Kiyone-san! What are you doing?!"

"That's what I should be asking you, Kuchiki-_fukutaichou_. What's wrong? You've been staring out of that window for ages! What's so nice to look at, anyway?" said Kiyone, peering out the window herself.

"…It's nothing. We'd better get back to work," replied Rukia, sitting down once again and starting to gather the scattered papers back into orderly piles.

"You know, the overdue reports are mostly done and submitted already. There's no reason why you should continue to be stuck with us all the time. You can always take some time off for yourself, relax, shop around or something," suggested Kiyone.

"I'm not really in the mood, Kiyone-san," sighed Rukia, lifting her quill pen and setting it on her unfinished report. "Paperwork is still my job as fukutaichou. Is Sentarou still with Ukitake-taichou?"

"Apparently they've gone to the Fourth Division for the thousandth 'miraculous remedy that the healers claim would definitely cure Ukitake-taichou'." Kiyone rolled her eyes. "What they should really do is to let Unohana-taichou focus on really coming up with a genuine cure instead of experimenting on Ukitake-taichou."

Rukia smiled. "Let them. After all, Unohana-taichou must approve of it before Ukitake-taichou would ever take a step into the Fourth Division. Let's just focus on clearing the paperwork."

"But, Rukia-chan…" Kiyone sat down opposite her. "Shouldn't you be spending more time with Kuchiki-taichou?"

Rukia stiffened at the name of her spouse. "He's busy," she replied shortly. "He also has lots of paperwork to complete."

"Why do I get the feeling that you guys are avoiding each other?" sighed Kiyone, even as Rukia deliberately ignored her and her turbulent feelings, forcing her attention onto the boring plain piece of paper filled with ink in front of her. At least, when she was doing the reports, her mind could not wander.

The same could not be said of sleep. Maybe Rukia had become more sensitive to Byakuya-sama's schedule after the marriage, or maybe it was because of the rumors she had overheard. It just seemed to her that Byakuya-sama's time at home was suddenly decreasing greatly. She used to have dinner with Byakuya-sama, silent and cold as it was. But nowadays, she rarely got to see him before she fell asleep, and he would be awake and out of the house before she had even opened her eyes. The looks from the servants, the glances from the Shinigamis, everyone seemed to know something she did not, seemed to be pitying her even though she had no idea why.

When the paperwork finally dwindled to nothingness, both Kiyone-san and Sentarou-kun actually forbid her from entering the Thirteenth Division Office, supported by Ukitake-taichou, who made a rare appearance, and told her, in no uncertain terms, to go to Rukongai and 'chill out'.

Though it was a wonder to Rukia how she could 'chill out' with the noise that permeated the place. Sighing, she made her way slowly through the crowded streets, the people melting out of her path as she walked. Her very clothing proclaimed that she was Shinigami, and the few that did not fear her, were cautious to be extremely polite. Rukia knew about all that, and she only went to certain stalls, to look at certain things, to keep her voice low and gentle, so as not to make life worse than it already was for them.

It was at one of these stalls that Rukia visited when she saw something that caught her fancy. A stark white bracelet of sakura blossoms, seemingly carved from ice, yet unmelting in the sun, lay in the middle of the spread of assorted earrings, necklaces and bracelets. She reached out with a hesitant finger, half-afraid to touch it lest it melt away from her.

"You have good taste, Shinigami-san," rasped the old man tending the stall.

"Where…" She paused, uncertain of how to phrase her question.

"It was found lying in the snow. For some reason, it doesn't melt, even in summer. Would you like to buy it?"

It was exquisite, really. Rukia had to admit. She rarely looked at accessories, much less purchase them. Byakuya-sama had not seemed to like them, so she did not even think about wearing one, even though Rangiku-san wore a chain and Kiyone-san had her collar and gloves. It just had not occurred to her.

But now… She was strangely tempted to buy the frivolous item, to place it on her wrist and ask Byakuya-sama if it looked nice on her.

The thought of Byakuya-sama brought a small pang to her heart, and she closed her eyes firmly. "Maybe next time," she told the stallkeeper, turning away from the stall and continuing on her way, walking down the street until she finally reached the riverside, where she had spent some of the happiest moments of her childhood in Rukongai, before she stepped into the Shinigami Academy, and into the Kuchiki Family.

Walking by the river brought back memories of times spent with Renji and her friends. Fleetingly, she wondered if Renji ever came back her to reminisce about their childhood. It seemed just like yesterday, when the both of them had sworn to enter the Shinigami Academy and avenge their friends. It could not have been that long ago when she had been adopted into the Kuchiki Family, donning an identity that was too heavy for her shoulders, yet she bore it anyway, for the sake of identity, for the sake of the family she never knew.

And now, that family… was more than just a brother-sister relationship. Ever since Byakuya-sama had revealed that he did not adopt her only because she looked like his dead wife, but also because he had promised Hisana to look after her, Rukia had always thought that she was just a burden to Byakuya-sama. Yet now, he had chosen to marry her. Was it also part of his promise to Hisana that he never told her?

For some reason, the idea felt like a knife in her heart.


	4. Conflict II

Fanfiction

Series: Bleach

**Story Title: The Kuchiki Marriage**

**Chapter Number: 04**

**Author's Notes:**

Start Ramble 

This is a short chapter for the following reasons.

I have absolutely no inspiration.

I have too many things to study for university.

Therefore, the following are welcome:

Ideas as to what you would like to happen next.

How to study efficiently in the shortest possible amount of time so that I have more time to think about what to write.

Clearly, I'm too influenced by note-taking to write properly. -.-

To all reviewers:

Thanks for your review. Every time I receive a new review, I have this sudden urge to write another chapter, but the urge always dies when I open a new file to start writing, because I have absolutely no idea what should happen next. cries So, if you want to inspire me, give me ideas in your reviews!!

If it's not too much to ask for. I hope.

End Ramble 

**Chapter Title: Conflict II**

To say that Rukia was in a bad mood was an understatement. The office was swamped with stacks and stacks of mountains, and the fluttering of papers at one corner drew her attention.

"Kiyone…" drawled Rukia, one eyebrow twitching upwards. "Would you like to explain this?"

"Ah! Kuchiki-fukutaichou! Oh, this? Haha, it's not a serious problem. Just a minor disturbance, ne, Sentarou-kun?" said the petite Third Seat Shinigami, looking over at her partner in crime.

Wisely, Sentarou kept his mouth shut and looked down steadily at the report he was writing.

Rukia sighed. "I thought the reports were almost done?" she asked, stepping into the room and sliding the door shut behind her. Watching her steps carefully, Rukia managed to make it to her desk without disturbing the piles of incomplete reports awaiting her attention.

"Well, the overdue reports were done. Sentarou-kun was with Ukitake-taichou, so I thought I'll pop over and look in at the Captain for a while. When I came back…" Kiyone stopped, and shrugged her shoulders helplessly. " I guess, it's back to work?"

Rukia sighed again. She had thought she could finally have a rest, but…

"Well, I was the one who insisted on becoming a seated officer," muttered Rukia under her breath, choosing a stack of papers randomly and picking up her quill.

The three of them were thus buried in that office until loud footsteps pounded up to their door and it slammed open to reveal a panting shinigami.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, Kuchiki-fukutaichou! Squad 6 has encountered a Menos in the real world! Ten of the twelve squad members are out of action, ma'm! The squad leader is requesting backup, ma'm!"

"Menos?!" Rukia rose from her seat immediately, grabbing Sode no Shirayuki from where she customarily placed her when she was doing paperwork. "Sentarou, gather anyone who's in the division. Kiyone, inform Ukitake-taichou that I will be making a trip to the real world. After that, get the Fourth Division to send some medics for the wounded," ordered Rukia, striding through the office and leading the way to the teleport gate.

"Hai, Kuchiki-fukutaichou!" replied Kiyone and Sentarou in unison.

Rukia was exhausted when she finally returned to Soul Society. After making sure that all of her squad members were in safe hands and would live past the night, fatigue had crashed on her, making every strained muscle and aching joint known. Thinking of the paperwork waiting in the Thirteenth Division office only gave her a headache. Sighing, Rukia made her way back to the Kuchiki Mansion. The paperwork would have to wait another day.

She was surprised when she saw Byakuya sitting at the dining table, the food before him untouched. It was rare for her to miss dinner, true, but even rarer for Byakuya to wait for her.

"Byakuya-sama, tadaima. Were you waiting for me?" asked Rukia, sliding into her seat. She had not eaten anything since breakfast, and the sight of the food, though cold, was quite enough to awaken her appetite.

"Where were you?" asked Byakuya coldly, freezing Rukia in mid-movement as she reached for her chopsticks.

"I was in the real world, Byakuya-sama," replied Rukia, folding her hands in her lap in the 'ladylike' way she had been taught.

"Were you dispatched there, Rukia?" One of his eyebrows was raised.

Rukia stiffened as the insult hit her. "I am the fukutaichou of the Thirteenth Division, Kuchiki-taichou. I have the right to lead reinforcements to the aid the members of my squad. My captain was well aware of my actions. I find no need to answer to the Captain of another Division, Kuchiki-taichou."

"And you do not find the need to alert your husband with regards to your actions either." It was a statement.

Rukia stood up abruptly. "I would expect my husband to understand me. Thank you for the meal," said Rukia, turning away and leaving the dining hall, her appetite lost.


	5. Conflict III

Embrace Chapter 5: Conflict III

The day had gone well for Kuchiki Byakuya, for the paperwork that had been nagging at him ever since he got married was finally cleared. He had given his fukutaichou permission to take a well-deserved break and he was looking forward to having dinner with Rukia. They had so little time together, only partaking their morning and evening meals together. Nighttime was spent in silence and sleep. He was aware of her every movement, her light breathing, and every night he would only be able to sleep after listening to her steady breathing, like music to his ears.

He had sat down to dinner with a light heart, full of anticipation at seeing Rukia's surprised expression. When the servants brought only his dinner, his left eyebrow arched upwards almost unconsciously.

"Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama has yet to return from the Thirteenth Division. Will you be having your dinner first?" The servant's voice was muffled by the fact that her face was one inch away from the floor.

"Do you know the reason for her tardiness?" Byakuya had to try very hard to keep his voice level. Throwing a tantrum just because his wife had not inform him that she would late would be not be very fitting of the Head of the Kuchiki Family.

"It seems that she had departed for the Real World late this afternoon."

"Was it a dispatch?" It could not be helped, he supposed, if it was work.

"No, Byakuya-sama."

_Not a dispatch?_ His eyebrows came together into a frown. _What reason other than work could she have to visit the Real World?_

The first image that came to mind was a particular orange-head loud-mouthed fool whom his vice Captain had praises for. Fury filled him and he almost stretched out a hand irrationally to sweep the things off the table.

"Byakuya-sama?" The servant asked tentatively.

"Bring Rukia's dinner as well. Then leave." He would see what excuse she would give him for missing dinner.

*****

It was past midnight when he felt Rukia's aura flashed, indicating her return to Soul Society. He waited almost impatiently for her to return, schooling his features into an unreadable mask. When the door slid open to reveal her surprised look, he had to clench his teeth tightly together so that he would not lash out at her.

"Byakuya-sama, tadaima. Were you waiting for me?" said Rukia, not waiting for his reply before she sat down and reached for her chopsticks.

"Where were you?" Byakuya asked from between clenched teeth. _How dare she not apologize for making me wait!_

He watched as the smile slid off her face and she gathered herself as if preparing for a battle. As if she had something to hide from him. "I was in the real world, Byakuya-sama."

"Were you dispatched there, Rukia?" he asked, raising one eyebrow when she stiffened at his question. _Would you lie, Rukia? _

"I am the fukutaichou of the Thirteenth Division, Kuchiki-taichou." Byakuya felt a pang in his chest at her choice of words. _Am I only Kuchiki-taichou to you, Rukia?_ "I have the right to leave Soul Society in order to lead reinforcements to the aid the members of my squad. My captain was well aware of my actions. I find no need to answer to the Captain of another Division."

"And you do not find the need to inform your husband about your actions either." He made it a statement.

Rukia stood up abruptly, her face a mix of anger and to his surprise, hurt. "I would expect my husband to understand me. Thank you for the meal."

He watched as she left the room, sliding the door close behind her with a force that she had never displayed within the Kuchiki House. He had, however, seen it before, when he was watching her at the Thirteenth Division, arguing with her peers, slamming doors and throwing things. He had thought then that she was being unladylike and failing in her responsibility to upkeep the Kuchiki image. But for some inexplicable reason, he could not stop watching her. The arch of her eyebrows, the bigness of her eyes, the petite nose all reminded him of Hisana, but she shone with an energy that Hisana never had, and he found himself slowly falling in love with the last person he should. It became such that not a day passed when he would not stop by the Thirteenth Division, overtly or covertly, just to catch the barest of glances of Rukia. That and daily reports of Rukia's activities kept his urges sated, so that he could maintain his decorum during their shared meals and not stoop to asking her directly about her activities.

Ukitake, of course, knew about his habit. He had used it as a bargaining chip when he asked for Byakuya's consent to promote Rukia to vice captain. Byakuya had glared at him, but he knew very well that Rukia was more than qualified for the position. Her growth had been a source of overwhelming pride for him, but he would rather die than let anyone know about it.

Byakuya sighed. It had also been Ukitake who planted the irresistible idea of marrying Rukia. After all, who was more fitting as a bride for the Head of the Kuchiki House than the vice Captain of the Thirteenth Division, who although was not of noble blood, had the bearings and composure of one? Never mind that she had been from Rukongai and was adopted into the Kuchiki House. It was not uncommon, after all, among the Noble Houses, to marry within themselves. Byakuya had rather hesitantly proposed the idea to the Kuchiki Elders, and was surprised when they did not object to this proposal. Byakuya found out the reason later, of course, when he overheard more than one of them saying that he had planned it from the moment he insisted on adopting Rukia, that he was finding a substitute for Hisana, that he was merely schooling his future wife. He had not found it necessary to correct their misunderstandings.

Byakuya sighed. He had not foreseen that Rukia would not want to marry him. The thought had not crossed his mind until the day the Kuchiki Elders had summoned her and told her in no uncertain terms that she was to be his wife. Her shocked expression had been as sharp as an arrow through his heart, and he had doubted the wisdom of his actions. But by then, there was no turning back, and they had been married with all the fuss that befitted his rank. He had been rather pleased when Rukia did not leave him on their wedding night, but had consented to share his bed. He had been all prepared to not lay his hands on her, but when she had asked so very timidly, stuttering so badly he had wondered why she did not accidentally bite her tongue, he could not help smiling and drawing her into his arms. An almost foreign sense of bliss had filled his heart then, and he had believed that he had done the right thing to tie Rukia to himself.

But doubt, like the creeping ugly monster it was, had settled its deep claws into his heart. _Was my decision really for the better?_ _Is she really happy with me?_ It was a question that brought an strange pain to his chest. He sighed again. Stretching out a mental probe, he found Rukia in their room. _She probably hates me now._ Resigning himself to a sleepless night, he left for the Sixth Division, where he would attempt to finish some of the nagging paperwork for tomorrow in order to take his mind off Rukia.

-----

A/N: It's been nearly two years since my last update. I'd like to thank the people who've read this story and reviewed; it's really inspiring to read them. Though I've been a bit long (two years, in fact) in gathering the inspiration to write again, I hope that this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment. And yes, I have an ending in mind.

More reviews in the meantime would be appreciated, though. :)


	6. Jealousy

Fanfiction

Series: Bleach

**Story Title: The Kuchiki Marriage**

**Chapter Number: 06**

A/N: No, I did not deliberately plant a cliffhanger. It just seems like a good place to stop, that's all. But seriously, this is becoming rather cliché. Any good ideas to avoid it?

**Chapter Title: Jealousy**

Rukia had not slept well the previous night. After the argument with Byakuya, she had cried herself to sleep, and had the red eyes to show for it. Splashing her face with cold water did not help. Cringing inwardly, she shuffled towards the dining room, steeling herself for the breakfast with Byakuya, but he did not turn up. When she asked the servants about it, they said that he had left for the Sixth Division late last night and had not return since then. She could not bring herself to swallow any of the breakfast, and headed for work with a heavy heart.

When she reached the Thirteenth Division office, the fourth seat told her that Ukitake-taichou had went to the Fourth Division, Sentarou and Kiyone had left for a mission. Rukia stepped into the empty office, which was filled with the peace and quiet she had always wished for, especially when Kiyone and Sentarou engaged in yet another quarrel. She settled herself into her desk and picked up the quill to start on a report, but her mind was filled with only one image.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

_He had no right to be angry. _fumed Rukia. She had never missed a meal at the Kuchiki House without a valid reason. Last night was an emergency and though it was true that she had not thought to send a notice back to the House, she was _working!_ She was not out frolicking or playing with the other shinigamis! When she came back to Soul Society, she had rushed back to the Main House immediately, so that she could see him as soon as possib-

See Byukuya-sama?

Why did she wanted to see him so badly? Why had she rushed through the corridors of the Main House, even though she had been exhausted by the mission? Why had her mind been full of him and his lop-sided smile?

The answer came as a blow.

She loved him.

She, Kuchiki Rukia, loved Kuchiki Byakuya.

Her brother. Well, her husband now.

The husband of her late sister.

The man who had loved her sister.

The man who still loved her sister.

She closed her eyes against the headache that throbbed in her temples. How could she have forgotten that fact? Byakuya had married Hisana, a commoner against all the protests of the Council. He, who valued rules and customs, had bent them in order to marry Hisana. He must have loved her sister, to risk everything he had. And he had adopted Rukia into the family, against the Council's will, just because he had made a promise to Hisana.

Even if Rukia did not remember anything about her sister.

Because Rukia looked exactly like Hisana.

The replicate of his wife.

A replacement?

She was a replacement for Hisana?

She had been adopted into the Kuchiki family so that she could one day become Hisana's replacement?

No wonder there had been not much disagreement when Byakuya had proposed the match.

They had all known.

The pain in her head was joined by another in her chest. Jealousy?

It was an ugly thing, jealousy.

Furthermore, she was jealous of her own sister. Her sister, who was dead. Her sister, whom she had no recollection of.

No wonder he had been so against her promotion in the thirteenth division. She had jumped more than ten ranks, from an unranked officer to the second-in-command. She had expected complaints, disapprovals from other squad captains, but there had been none.

Because she should have been promoted ages ago.

The only thing stopping her, the only thing that could have stopped her, was Kuchiki Byakuya.

Because Hisana would not have done it?

Because Hisana would not have wanted to become a shinigami. She had barely been able to take care of herself, much less fight.

Hisana was the perfect noble's wife, content to stay at home, to remain an ornament to the Kuchiki family, while Rukia had taken ages to learn the etiquette so foreign to her. She had embarrassed Byakuya and the Kuchiki Elders so many times.

Rukia was so caught up in her swirling thoughts that she did not hear the doors of the thirteenth office slam open.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou!" She jerked her head up at the insistent call.

"Wha-"

"Kiyone-san and Sentarou-san has been ambushed by a group of Menos, ma'am! They are requesting for backup immediately, ma'am!"

Thoughts of Byakuya and Hisana were left behind as she jumped to her feet, grabbing Sode no Shirayuki as she rushed out of the room with the messenger hot on her heels.

"How are the injured doing?" she asked tersely.

"On the road to recovery, ma'am. However, they are not fit to go to battle in their current state."

"How many of our squad members are there left on standby?"

"Less than a hundred, ma'am," replied the messenger.

"Contact Ukitake-taichou. Tell him that I'm requesting backup from the other squads to deal with this case. I'll go ahead to hold off the Menos until the backup comes," she told him tersely.

"Yes, ma'am!" The messenger saluted and dashed away. Rukia did not look back as she strode towards the Gate to the real world. This was her duty, her responsibility.

It was the only thing she had.


End file.
